Escape
by Yanaya
Summary: (Übersetzung) LJ, eine Art Hassliebe... Lily ist stur, unabhängig und ungestüm, und VERACHTET James, der sie will, UNBEDINGT... Was passiert, wenn die glühende Leidenschaft zwischen den beiden endgültig entbrennt?
1. Kapitel 1

Escape

**Autor:** Bella Black (ff . net … /u/ 187782/) (id: 187782)

**Titel:** Escape

**Originalstory:** Escape (ff . net … /s/849492/1/) (id: 849492)

**Übersetzung:** Yanaya

**Status:** Kapitel 1/13 insgesamt

**Rating:** R/M

**Pairing:** Lily/James

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** (Übersetzung) LJ, eine Art Hassliebe... Lily ist stur, unabhängig und ungestüm, und VERACHTET James, der sie will, UNBEDINGT... Was passiert, wenn die glühende Leidenschaft zwischen den beiden endgültig entbrennt?

**Disclaimer: **Sum sum... Außer Miranda und Professor Klein (die von Bella erfunden wurden) gehört alles JKR. Und außer meiner Übersetzung gehört alles Bella Black. Die Welt kann so gemein sein. :)

**A/N: **Hogwarts, oder der sprechende Hut, werden nicht genauer erklärt, aber die Autorin vertraut darauf, dass diejenigen, die das hier lesen, wissen, um was es sich handelt. Außerdem ist dies eine Geschichte, die im siebten Jahr spielt, also haben MWPP bereits ihre Spitznamen und sind Animagi. (Was ihr ja auch wissen solltet. #g)

_A/N2: Die überarbeitete Version von Kapitel 1 am 08.06.2005 hochgeladen. Diesmal mit einer großartigen Beta namens **Avallyn**! Alles, was jetzt noch an Fehlern drin ist, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen ;)_

* * *

**Escape**

_Kapitel 1_

„Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz", begann James Potter, erhaben an seine drei besten Freunde gewandt, „Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen."

„Oh, was ist es? Was denn? Was denn?", rief Sirius Black, auch bekannt als Tatze, aufgeregt.

„Klappe, Sirius", schalt Remus Lupin, auch bekannt als Moony.

„Also, sagst du es uns oder nicht?", fragte Peter Pettigrew, auch bekannt als Wurmschwanz.

„Ich war gerade dabei, als ich so rüde von diesem Hund dort drüben unterbrochen wurde", sagte James.

„Tut mir Leid, Jimmy-Boy", sagte Sirius.

„Nenn mich nicht Jimmy-Boy", neckte James, „Ich bin Schulsprecher. Ich könnte Hauspunkte abziehen."

„Du bist Schulsprecher?", rief Remus. „Das ist großartig, Krone." Krone war James' Spitzname.

„Du bist Schulsprecher? War Dumbledore während der Entscheidung auf Drogen oder was?", fügte Peter hinzu.

„Scheiße, James. Das könnte ein Problem werden", sagte Sirius. „Lily Evans ist Schulsprecherin."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte James.

„Familienbeziehungen", erklärte Sirius. Die Familie Black war recht einflussreich in der Zaubererwelt und es gab kaum einen Ort, wo Sirius keine Beziehungen hatte.

„Lily Evans?", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd. „Sie wird ziemlich wütend sein, James. Ich würde aufpassen."

James stöhnte. „Vor allem, weil ich es bin, stimmt's?"

„Jepp. Sie hasst es, irgendeine Art von Kontrolle an irgendwen zu verlieren, James, und du, nun, sie hasst dich", sagte Sirius. „War das Schulsprechersein deine großen Neuigkeiten?"

„Ja."

„Das wusste ich schon. Verdammt, warum habe ich nicht das ich-weiß-was-das-ihr-nicht-wisst Lied gesungen?", meinte Sirius zu sich selbst.

„Weil, wenn du es getan hättest, wir drei dich erschlagen hätten", informierte ihn Remus.

„Was denkt ihr, wie wütend Lily sein wird?", fragte Peter.

„Ich tippe auf mörderischer Zorn", sagte Sirius.

„Ich stimme für ruhiges Akzeptieren, aber im Geheimen Krones Untergang planen", sagte Remus.

„Ich denke mehr an den mörderischen Zorn, gemischt mit einigem ich-hasse-James-Potter Gemurmel und bösen Blicken", schlug Peter vor.

„James, ich würde rennen und mich verstecken", empfahl Sirius.

„Es gibt keinen Ort, an dem ich mich verstecken könnte. Lily kennt Hogwarts besser als jeder andere. Es ist ihre Reich, ihr natürliches Umfeld", sagte James. „Außerdem kann ich diese Schulsprechersache schaffen. Ich werde ihr helfen, selbst wenn sie nicht zugeben will, dass sie Hilfe braucht. Ich werde all das Zeug machen, was Schulsprecher tun sollen, wie Feiern planen, und was auch immer, egal, wie sehr sie mich bekämpft."

„James! Du bist einer von uns! Du kennst Hogwarts besser als Lily Evans es jemals könnte. Außerdem hasst sie dich. Sie wird dich nie irgendwas mit dem ganzen Schulsprecher- und Schulsprecherinnenzeug zu tun haben lassen", sagte Remus.

„Wisst ihr irgendeinen Weg da heraus?", fragte James die anderen. Sie schüttelten alle ihre Köpfe. „Nun, in diesem Fall werde ich es einfach akzeptieren müssen, nicht wahr?" Die drei Köpfe nickten einstimmig.

„Sie wird höllisch wütend sein, Krone", verkündete Remus. Der scharlachrote Hogwarts-Express ragte vor ihnen auf, auf Gleis 9 ¾. Remus gestikulierte zu ihm. „Wir können uns genauso gut ein Abteil im Zug suchen."

James, Sirius, Peter und Remus schnappten sich ihre jeweiligen Habseligkeiten und schleiften sie in ein leeres Abteil.

„Ich denke, ich werde Raven suchen gehen", sagte Sirius. Raven war seit zwei Jahren seine feste Freundin. Er war vorher ein Spieler gewesen, jetzt aber damit zufrieden, all seine Zeit mit Raven zu verbringen.

„Und ich werde den Essenswagen ausfindig machen", entschied James.

„Ich gehe mit James", sagte Peter.

„Moony?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich denke, ich gehe mit Tatze", erwiderte Remus.

„Alles klar dann. Treffen wir uns genau hier wieder, bevor es Zeit ist, sich umzuziehen. Wir müssen die Details des heutigen Willkommensfeststreiches festlegen", schlug James vor. Drei Köpfe stimmten ihm nickend zu und die Gruppe teilte sich, wobei James und Sirius beide ein paar Stinkbomben bei sich trugen für den Fall einer Snape-Sichtung.

Remus und Sirius traten in ein Abteil und fanden dort Raven vor, die mit ihrer besten Freundin Lily Evans plauderte.

„Sirius!", quietschte Raven und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Lily schnaubte. „Man sollte meinen, sie hätten sich statt ein paar Stunden seit Jahren nicht gesehen."

Remus lachte. Lily war schonungslos offen, um es freundlich auszudrücken. Er mochte sie seit Jahren.

„Remus, ich bin Schulsprecherin!", erklärte Lily. „Und ich weiß, dass du weißt wer Schulsprecher ist, weil Sirius es definitiv weiß, und ich weiß, dass er es dir erzählt hat."

Remus stöhnte. Er hatte kein Verlangen danach, Lily weh zu tun. „Es ist James, Lily", sagte er sanft.

„James!", kreischte Lily. „Ich wette, er ist jetzt auf irgendeinem Trip."

„Eigentlich ist er durchaus bereit, seine Pflichten als Schulsprecher zu erfüllen", beschwichtigte Remus.

„Also, wo ist er jetzt?", forderte Lily.

„Organisiert Essen", erwiderte Remus. „Lily, tu mir einen Gefallen. Tu ihm nicht weh. Ich denke, Dumbledore wäre ein wenig verstimmt."

„Ich werde der Menschheit im allgemeinen einen Gefallen tun", verkündete Lily.

„Lily, beruhige dich. Er ist nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst", sagte Raven. Sie saß nun auf Sirius' Schoß.

„Oh doch, das ist er. Du sagst das nur, weil du mit seinem besten Freund ausgehst", argumentierte Lily.

„Wirklich, Lily. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr beide dazu fähig seid, höflich miteinander umzugehen", sagte Remus.

„Das bezweifle ich aufs höchste. Komm schon, Remus, das ist der sture kleine Rotkopf", neckte Sirius.

„Ich bin nicht klein!", wetterte Lily. Sirius lachte. Lily war vermutlich unter den Kleinsten in ihrem Jahrgang, machte ihre geringe Größe aber mehr als wett mit einem lauten Mundwerk, Temperament, vollkommener Sturheit und der Weigerung, Hilfe von irgendwem zu akzeptieren.

„Ich gehe spazieren", sagte Lily und verließ das Abteil. „Ich muss nachdenken, und mit euch hier drin zu sein ist dem Nachdenken nicht gerade förderlich. Tatsächlich würde ich sagen, dass das hier ein starker Mangel an Gehirngebrauch herrscht." Sie stolzierte hinaus.

Lily war wütend. Wie konnte James Potter Schulsprecher werden? Lily hatte sich so auf das Amt als Schulsprecherin gefreut. Sie hatte Pläne für Hogwarts, große Pläne, und jetzt musste James sie zuvor gutheißen. Lily war die erste, die zugeben würde, dass sie leicht unkooperativ war. Aber James war ebenfalls stur. Da die beiden sich bei jeder zu erledigenden Kleinigkeit die Köpfe einstoßen würden, konnte das ganze unmöglich erfolgreich sein.

.-.-.

„Peter, ich gehe diesen Weg, und du gehst da lang", sagte James. „Sie müssen in einem dieser Abteile sein." Peter und James durchsuchten soeben den Hogwarts-Express nach Remus und Sirius.

„Fein", sagte Peter und verschwand den Gang des Zuges hinunter. James wandte sich den anderen Gang hinab, wo er ein rothaariges Mädchen bemerkte, das aus dem Fenster am Ende des Gangs starrte. Lily Evans. Ihrer Haltung nach schien sie recht ruhig zu sein, und James nutzte den Moment, um ihren Körper von hinten zu anzusehen. Er hatte Lily schon immer ziemlich attraktiv gefunden.

„Verdammt", sagte er zu sich selbst. „Das Mädchen sieht jedes Jahr besser aus."

„Lily, was zur Hölle tust du hier draußen?", rief er den Gang hinunter. Sie wandte sich um und James nahm ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild in sich auf. Sie trug ein lose passenden Pullunder und weite Jeans, beides so, dass es nicht viel Haut zeigte. Ihr rotes, wogendes Haar hing wie immer herab, ihre grünen Augen waren hell und ihre cremefarbene Haut völlig frei von Make-up. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ruhig und gelassen, was James ziemlich überraschend fand.

„Verzeihung, sagte ich, dass dich das irgendetwas anginge? ", sagte Lily noch immer ruhig. James fand es ziemlich anregend, wenn sie wütend war (ihre roten, küssenswerten Lippen sahen ziemlich nett aus, wenn sie ihn anknurrten), und er beschloss sein altes Spiel zu spielen, eines, das er ziemlich amüsant fand, eines, das bekannt war als das ich-werde-Lily-Evans-so-wütend-wie-möglich-machen Spiel. Er zog an einer ihrer weichen roten Wellen.

„Au! James, das ist so kindisch!", sagte Lily hochmütig.

„Ich bin kindisch, Schulsprecherin", neckte er.

„Ich vergaß beinahe, warum ich dich so sehr hasse. Danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast", sagte Lily, noch immer ruhig. Er versuchte nur, sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren, wie immer. Wenn sie ruhig blieb, würde sie gewinnen, aber James hatte ein außergewöhnliches Talent dafür, sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Ein wundervolles Mädchen wie du hasst mich?"

„Natürlich."

James stöhnte. Sie war noch immer vollkommen ruhig, aber er sah die Wut, die sich in diesen ihren großen grünen Augen ansammelte.

„Nun, Lily, Schatz, das könnte ein Problem werden. Ich bin Schulsprecher mit einer ziemlich attraktiven Schulsprecherin", sagte James.

„James Potter, du kannst mich nicht dazu bringen, dich mehr zu mögen, indem du mich anmachst!", sagte Lily etwas lauter als zuvor.

Fortschritt, dachte James. „Entschuldige, Rotkäppchen", sagte er und zog an einer weiteren Strähne roten Haares.

„Kreativ, Potter", sagte Lily sarkastisch, während ihre Beherrschung fiel. Sie starrte ihn böse an, ihre ganze Haltung wütend. Ihre Zähne waren gefletscht und ihre großen grünen Augen angefüllt mit Zorn.

Perfekt, dachte James. Die letzte Beleidigung hatte es geschafft. Waren alle Frauen so attraktiv, wenn sie wütend waren? „Entspann dich, kleine Blume. Ich werde ein guter Schulsprecher sein."

„Nein wirst du nicht. Du wirst mein Leben zur Hölle machen, James Potter, und du weißt es, also weide dich nicht daran."

„Ich weide mich nicht daran, Süße. Glaub mir, Kleines, wenn ich mich daran weiden würde, wüsstest du es wissen", sagte James und zwinkerte Lily schelmisch, schalkhaft, spitzbübisch zu.

„Was auch immer, Potter. Ich glaube, ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass du mich nicht anmachen sollst", sagte Lily ihren Körper spannungsgeladen.

„Entspann dich, Evans. Ich will dich nicht mehr als du mich willst", sagte James.

„Danke für Gottes kleine Gaben", murmelte Lily. Sie stürmte davon, James an ihren Fersen. „Potter! Warum zur Hölle folgst du mir?", sagte Lily laut. Sie wurde langsam höchst frustriert.

„Einfach, Lily. Vermutlich wirst du deine beste Freundin, Raven, treffen, auf deren Suche sich mein bester Freund aufgemacht hatte. Deshalb werde ich, wenn ich dir folge, zwangsläufig auf meinen besten Freund treffen", erklärte James.

„Ja, aber alles, was ich will, ist von dir fortzukommen", fügte Lily zu James' Gedanken hinzu. „Das ist nicht sehr nett, Lily-Kind)", schmollte James.

„Ich kann vieles genannt werden, Potter, aber nett ist ganz sicher nicht darunter", verkündete Lily, während sie das Anteil erreichten. Sie schob die Tür auf und trat ein, gefolgt von James. Peter und Remus spielte Schach, Sirius, Raven und Lily andere beste Freundin, Miranda Johnson, führten eine lebhaftes Gespräch.

„Also, wo bist du gewesen, Schulsprecherin?", fragte Miranda, als Lily und James hereinkamen.

„Nirgendwo", antwortete Lily und setzte sich neben sie.

„So, Sirius, wie stehen die Chancen in diesem Spiel?" James deutete auf Remus und Peters Spiel.

„Ich sage zehn zu eins für einen Sieg Peters", sagte Sirius.

„Eine Galleone auf Peter?", schlug James vor.

„Mach zwei draus", sagte Sirius.

„Abgemacht", stimmte James zu und schüttelte Sirius' Hand.

Miranda, Arabella und Lily lachten hysterisch über etwas, und Sirius entschied, dass es seine Aufgabe war, herauszufinden worüber.

„Miranda, Lily, Raven, was ist so lustig?", fragte er das Trio.

Miranda wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augen und antwortete einfach: „Du."

„Ich?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Yup. Raven hat uns soeben darüber informiert, dass du nicht so, ähm, gut ausgestattet bist, wie man denken könnte", sagte Lily.

Raven wurde hellrot und kreischte: „Habe ich nicht!

„Ok, also vielleicht war es nicht das, was so lustig war, und sie hat nichts dergleichen gesagt", sagte Miranda, „Aber das ist Lilys freundliche Art, dir zu mitzuteilen, dass du es nicht herausfinden wirst."

„Du bist vermutlich nicht so gut ausgestattet", sagte Lily und blickte Sirius von oben bis unten an.

„Gewonnen!", rief Peter aufgeregt, da es das erste Mal war, dass er Remus im Schach besiegte (was vermutlich daran lag, dass Remus' Geist mehr mit einer gewissen Miranda Johnson beschäftigt war als mit dem Schachspiel). James rannte hinüber, um sein Geld von Sirius einzusammeln.

„Das dreihundertste Mal ist die Zauberformel!", krähte er vergnügt.

Lily rollte ihre Augen. „Männer sind so seltsam."

„Sind wir das, Lily?", fragte James.

„Natürlich. Ich muss mich umziehen", sagte sie du holte ihren Umhang aus ihrem Koffer. Als sie aufstand hakte James einen Daumen in die Rücktasche ihrer Jeans und zog sie zu ihm. Zu seiner Überraschung widersetzte sie sich nicht.

„Sollen wir uns zusammen umziehen?", wisperte James in ihr Ohr.

„Das würde dir gefallen, nicht wahr?", sagte Lily sanft. Sie fuhr mit einem Finger den Arm hinunter, dessen Daumen in ihrer Rücktasche steckte, und mit einer schneller Bewegung schlug sie auf sein Handgelenk.

„Scheiße! Lily, das tat weh!", schrie James, sein Handgelenk in der anderen Hand haltend. „Das war meine Zauberhand!"

„Das war der Sinn der Sache", grinste Lily böse und verließ das Abteil, ihren Umhang in ihrem Arm haltend. James beobachtete, wie sie ging, den Schwung ihrer Hüften bewundernd.

„Weißt du, James, du musst sie wirklich nicht so sehr ärgern", sagte Sirius vorsichtig.

„Nein, aber es macht das Leben eindeutig interessanter", erwiderte James.

.-.-.

Lily stöhnte, während sie und Miranda versuchten, Raven aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Es war an der Zeit, drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.

„Arabella Figg! Komm sofort aus dem Bett raus!", rief Lily, wobei sie Ravens wirklichen Namen benutzte. Raven verachtete den Namen Arabella, und weigerte sich, auf irgendetwas anderes als auf Raven zu reagieren, da Lily und Miranda ihr im ersten Jahr auf der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts diesen Spitznamen gegeben hatten. Selbst der Sprechende Hut hatte „Figg, Raven" anstelle von „Figg, Arabella" aufgerufen. Hogwarts, die Schule für Zauberer und Hexen, die sie besuchten, hatte heute den ersten Schultag, und Raven war eine chronische Langschläferin.

„In Ordnung, ich bin wach!", schrie Raven. „Du hättest mich nicht beleidigen müssen", grummelte sie.

„Entspann dich, Raven, wir haben so viel Zeit damit verbracht, dich aus dem Bett zu bekommen, alle anderen sind schon zum Frühstück gegangen", meinte Miranda grimmig.

„Miranda, geh frühstücken", befahl Lily. „Ich muss mich noch anziehen, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Raven hinunter kommt."

„Von mir aus gerne. Ich habe keine Lust, länger als irgend nötig hier oben zu bleiben. Das Essen ruft nach mir", willigte Miranda ein und ging aus dem Schlafraum. Sie sah hinauf zu dem Schild vor der Tür, auf welchem „Siebtklässer" stand und grinste. Sie hatten es endlich geschafft!

Sie ging hinunter in die Große Halle, und setzte sich auf den ersten Platz, den sie sah und der zwei freie Plätze in der Nähe hatte, wobei sie nicht bemerkte, dass sie neben Remus Lupin saß.

„Hey, Miranda!", sagte Sirius, der ihr diagonal gegenüber saß, relativ laut. „Wo ist Raven?"

„Halbschlafend, Flüche gegen Lily murmelnd, weil diese sie aufgeweckt hat, während sie versucht, sich zu duschen", erwiderte Miranda.

„Das Höchste des Morgens für dich, Miranda", sagte James fröhlich in einem gespielten irischen Akzent.

„Gute Laune?", fragte Miranda sarkastisch.

„Guten Morgen, Miranda", sagte Remus recht normal. Dies versicherte Miranda, dass neben den beiden anderen Menschen, die sie heute Morgen gegrüßt hatten, noch immer normale Menschen auf der Erde übrig waren.

„Guten Morgen, Remus", sagte Miranda. Sie warf ihr blondes Haar über ihre Schulter und begann, sich am Frühstück zu bedienen, bemerkte allerdings nicht, dass Remus sie beobachtete.

Raven und Lily betraten die Große Halle. Raven setzte sich neben Sirius, gegenüber von Miranda, und Lily glitt auf den Platz neben Miranda. James sah den Tisch hinunter und sagte etwas zu Lily, das sie vor Wut kochen ließ. Sie nahm den gesamten Krug Kürbissaft, und Miranda hörte, wie sie etwas murmelte und ihren Zauberstab schwenkte. Der Krug entleerte sich magisch über James' Kopf.

„Miss Evans! Mr. Potter! Sie beide müssen lernen, miteinander auszukommen", sagte Dumbledore laut und stand auf, um eine Ankündigung zu machen.

„Willkommen zurück. Als Antwort auf eine Nachricht, die ich von Sirius Black erhielt: Der Verbotene Wald kann nicht umbenannt werden in Der Sichere Und Willkommen Heißende Wald Voll Von Fröhlichen Dingen. Der Verbotene Wald ist, nun, verboten. Des weiteren würde ich unseren Schulsprecher und unsere Schulsprecherin gerne darüber informieren, dass Sie mich nach dem Frühstück in meinem Büro treffen. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen ersten Tag!" Und damit setzte Dumbledore sich.

„Der Sichere Und Willkommen Heißende Wald Voll Von Fröhlichen Dingen? Sirius, das ist schrecklich", sagte Lily.

„Ausnahmsweise stimmen Evans und ich vollkommen überein", fügte James hinzu. „Sirius, wenn du Dumbledore darum bitten wolltest, den Namen zu ändern, hättest du dir einen halbwegs anständigen Namen aussuchen sollen."

Remus stupste Miranda an und wisperte in ihr Ohr: „Ich werde diese beiden nie verstehen."

Miranda lachte und deutete auf Raven und Sirius, die sich liebevolle Blicke zuwarfen. „Diese zwei sind viel einfacher zu verstehen. Alles, was sie tun, ist knutschen, Sex haben und sich verliebte Blicke zuwerfen."

„Mit dem gelegentlichen Flirten", fügte Remus nachdenklich hinzu.

Lily und James standen exakt im selben Moment auf. Lily warf James einen bösen Blick zu, und sah Dumbledore aus der Halle schlendern. Sie sagte: „Wir sehen uns in Zaubertränke" zu allen und ging hinaus, James hinter ihr her.

Peter spazierte in die Große Halle. „Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?"

„Nur die üblichen angstgepeinigten Äußerungen, die du jeden Tag verpasst", sagte Miranda.

„Gut", antwortete Peter.

.-.-.

„Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, Sie müssen dieses Jahr zusammenarbeiten", sagte Dumbledore, seine blauen Augen vergnügt funkelnd.

„Das wissen wir, Professor", sagte James sarkastisch.

„Nun, wie Sie wissen, ziehen die Positionen von Schulsprecherin und Schulsprecher auch große Verantwortung mit sich. Sie müssen alle Aktivitäten für die Abschlussfeier und das Fest planen. Wenn Sie Bälle und ähnliches wollen, müssen Sie auch diese organisieren. Des weiteren sind Sie verantwortlich für die Festsetzung der Passwörter für Ihr Haus, die Treffen der Vertrauensschüler, Sie können Hauspunkte abziehen und Sie sind ebenfalls für die Vertrauensschüler verantwortlich", sagte Dumbledore.

„Die ersten Passwörter für die Häuser wurden von den jeweiligen Hausvorstehern ernannt. Die Siebtklässlervertrauensschüler von Hufflepuff, Slytherin und Ravenclaw sind für die Passwörter ihrer jeweiligen Häuser verantwortlich, und es liegt an ihnen, ob sie Ihnen diese Passwörter mitteilen oder nicht. Benutzen Sie diese Informationen nicht zu Ihrem eigenen Vorteil."

„Ja, Professor", antworteten Lily und James im Chor.

„In Ordnung. Sie haben Ihr erstes Treffen heute Abend im Astronomieturm, und meine Glückwünsche, James. Sie sind zum Quidditchkapitän ernannt worden", entließ Dumbledore die beiden. „Nun, gehen Sie zu Zaubertränke. Professor Klein wird Ihnen Ihr Zuspätkommen nachsehen."

.-.-.

„Überlass es Dumbledore und er sucht sich den besten Platz zum Knutschen in der gesamten Schule für dieses dumme Treffen aus", knurrte Lily auf ihrem Weg die Treppen hinauf. Die Jahre, die sie sich nun weigerte, sich in James Potter zu verlieben, hatte sich ausgewirkt auf ihr Verhältnis, und ihn allein im Astronomieturm zu treffen war vermutlich nicht die beste Situation. Vor allem, nachdem er den ganzen Tag versucht hatte, sie zu verführen, angefangen mit dem Moment, als er diesen Morgen „du, ich und knutschen" mit den Lippen geformt hatte. Sie trat in den Turm und sah James auf sie warten.

„Hey", sagte er, noch immer müde von einem anstrengenden Quidditchtraining.

„Hey", erwiderte sie, um einen geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall bemüht. „Gehen wir arbeiten."

„Lily, ist das alles, woran du denken kannst?", fragte James sie und rückze näher zu ihr. Wie sie so schön sein konnte in dieser vollkommen unschmeichelhaften Hogwartsuniform war ihm unerklärlich. Ihr rotes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, sodass es aus ihrem Gesicht blieb, wenn sie sich über Bücher beugte. Ihre grünen Augen waren hell, wie immer, und ihr samtene Haut war frei von aller Kosmetik, und völlig tadellos.

„Nein, aber das ist es, was wir jetzt im Moment tun sollten", sagte Lily und strich eine verirrte Strähne roten Haares hinter ihr Ohr.

„Wirklich, kleine Blume? Wir sind immerhin im Astronomieturm. Hat Sirius dich nicht hierher gebracht?", neckte er sie. Lily und Sirius hatten sich in ihrem ersten Jahr zwei Wochen lang getroffen.

„Das hat er vielleicht", sagte Lily nonchalant, „Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir zusammen Astronomie hatten. Es war im ersten Jahr, James! Ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich an viel! Und nenn mich nicht ‚kleine Blume'!"

„Nun, du bist eine kleine Blume", sagte James nachdenklich. Er kam näher und berührte ihren Arm. Sie trat zurück, ihre grünen Augen geweitet.

„Bin ich nicht! Außerdem, James, müssen arbeiten", sagte Lily, während sie weiter von ihm wegtrat.

„Fein. Du willst arbeiten, dann werden wir arbeiten", entschied James. „Aber ich könnte vielleicht einige Probleme mit der Konzentration haben."

„Warum?", fragte Lily. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

James stöhnte. Sie war sich absolut nicht bewusst, wie wahnsinnig verführerisch sie war. „Ich bin im Astronomieturm, mit einem schönen Mädchen."

„James, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht anmachen sollst!"

„Weißt du was, Lily? Ich glaube, du hast Angst vor mir", sagte James nüchtern.

„Habe ich nicht!", beharrte Lily.

„Ach wirklich", wisperte James in ihr Ohr. „Warum weichst du dann zurück, wenn ich dich berühre?"

„Weil ich deine Hände nicht auf mir will!"

„Nun, was ist mit meinem Mund?", sagte James verführerisch.

„James, wir haben Arbeit zu tun", sagte Lily in einem Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Warum haben wir nicht zuerst ein wenig Spaß?", fragte James sie, fuhr mit seinem Daumen ihre Unterlippe entlang und grinste, als sie zitterte. Lily versucht, zurückzuweichen, doch James hatte bereits eine Hand um ihr Handgelenk geklammert.

„Du hast wirklich Angst vor mir, nicht wahr?", reizte er sie.

„Ich meine, mich daran zu erinnern, dich sagen zu hören, dass du mich nicht mehr wolltest als ich dich", sagte Lily.

„Liebling, ich habe mich so geirrt. Was ich hätte sagen sollen, war, dass ich dich genauso sehr will, wie du mich willst."

„Ich will dich nicht."

„Lügner."

„So?"

„Angst, Lily?", reizte James sie.

„Nein."

„Beweis es", forderte James.

Lily akzeptierte die Herausforderung und zog seinen Mund zu ihrem.

* * *

_Und, was meint ihr? Reviews sind in diesem Fall lebenswichtig, da noch 12 (!) weitere Kapitel kommen werden – ich habe mich an einen Mehrteiler gewagt! Meine erste L/J-Übersetzung. Je mehr Rückmeldungen kommen, desto schneller gibt's die Fortsetzung... und Schokolade! ;)_


	2. Kapitel 2

I.Dis.Claim. _Wäre es mein, wäre ich jetzt in meinem Pool – oder in Fan-Foren unterwegs, um den armen Menschen dort den Gebraucht des Wortes „Voldie" zu verbieten._

_... Und die Story kommt von der wundervollen **Bella Black**! (Weshalb auch ‚Übersetzung' drübersteht. :))_

Mit großem Dank an: **Avallyn**, meine fantastische Betaleserin, die sich alles noch mal angetan hat (alle Fehler, die jetzt noch drin sind, gehen auf mein Konto – sie hat es versucht!)

Und die besten Reviewer aller Zeiten! **Elvira** _(ja, unsere liebe Lily wird noch mächtig Probleme bekommen mit ihrem Vorsatz!)_, **Brchen** _(Tausend Dank, Süße! ‚knuddelz')_, **Avallyn **_(du bist die beste! Aber das weißt du ja schon ;))_, **BieneMaja** _(ja, ich weiß – deshalb hat sich meine Beta das ja auch noch mal antun müssen! ‚knuddel')_, **Crimegirl** _(ich gebe nicht auf! Danke!)_, **Ac.Potterfan** _(klar doch! Hier bitteschön:))_

Auf geht's!

* * *

**Escape **

_Kapitel 2_

James befand sich im Himmel. Lilys Lippen passten perfekt auf seine. Er hatte erwartet, wütende Leidenschaft zu finde, Hitze, Verlangen, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese Gefühle ihn alle genau im selben Moment treffen würden.

Seine Zunge eroberte ihren Mund und begann, mit ihrer zu tanzen. James konnte fühlen, wie ihr Körper sich näher zu seinem bewegte, sanfte Kurven auf harte Muskeln trafen. Er drängte sie gegen eine Wand des Astronomieturms, und er wollte ihren Hals kosten, aber ... wie er von ihrem köstlich perfekten Mund genug bekommen könnte.

Er riss sich los und sah sie schockierte an.

„Gott verdamme alles in die Hölle", sagte James und küsste sie wieder hart. Lily stöhnte und James schob ihren Umhang zur Seite, ließ eine Hand ihr Shirt hinaufgleiten und begann, ihre Brust zu massieren. Er hob seinen Mund von ihrem und drückte seine Stirn an ihre.

„Lily, wir müssen das beenden", sagte James heiser, „Und ich denke, dass Dumbledore ziemlich unglücklich wäre, wenn er hereinkäme und uns auf dem Boden vorfinden würde, während wir genau das tun, was ich mir vorstelle."

„Was bringt dich dazu, zu glauben, dass ich das will?", meinte Lily.

James sah sie an. Ihre grünen Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen, ihre Lippen waren rot und geschwollen und ihre Haut errötet. Sie sah atemberaubend aus.

„Du hättest mich nicht geküsst, wenn du es nicht wolltest", sagte James.

„Schau, James Potter. Nur weil du eine Million Mädchen dazu überredet hast, mit dir zu schlafen, heißt das nicht, dass du es bei mir versuchen kannst. Du denkst vielleicht, dass es leicht wäre, weil ich's noch nie zuvor getan habe, oder irgendwas, aber ich kann dir sagen dass es nicht funktionieren wird!", beharrte Lily.

„Ich habe nicht mit einer Million Mädchen geschlafen", protestierte James. „Warte einen Moment, nie was genau getan?"

„Du weißt ganz genau was. Deshalb musst du nicht so belustigt dreinschauen", beschuldigte ihn Lily.

James war schockiert. „Ich bin nicht belustigt. Ich dachte... du bist ein wundervolles Mädchen, Lily. Ich dachte, beim einen oder anderen Mal hättest du, du weißt schon."

„Du dachtest, ich wäre eine Schlampe!", schrie Lily.

„Nein! Ich dachte, vielleicht du und Sirius, oder du und irgendeiner deiner anderen Freunde hättet es getan", sagte James verlegen.

„Sirius und ich waren elf! Und ich denke nicht, dass es dich irgendetwas angeht, was ich mit anderen Typen getan habe, oder was sie mit mir gemacht haben. Ich habe bis jetzt mit niemandem geschlafen, und es ist meine Entscheidung, wann und mit wem ich das ändern will!", rief Lily. „Und ich kann dir versichern, James Potter, mit dir wird es ganz sicher nicht sein!"

Lily stürmte aus dem Astronomieturm und ließ James dort stehen. Er war absolut schockiert. Lily Evans hatte ihn nicht nur vollständig beleidigt; sie hatte es auch geschafft, dass er sie sogar noch viel mehr wollte.

„Ich kann dir versichern, Lily Evans, ich werde derjenige sein, mit dem du das alles ändern wirst", murmelte James zu sich selbst. Während er vom Astronomieturm zurück zum Gryffindorturm ging, dachte er über den kleinen Rotschopf nach, der ihn verrückt machte.

.-.-.

„Dummkopf, Dummkopf, Dummkopf", murmelte Lily und öffnete ihr Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche. Warum hatte sie James geküsst? Gut, er hatte sie herausgefordert, und sie wies eine Herausforderung nie zurück, aber trotzdem. Sie hätte ihn nicht küssen sollen. Er neckte sie, machte sie verrückt, spielte seine Streiche mit ihr, und wenn er sie küsste, fühlten ihre Knie sich weich an. Es machte keinen Sinn. Und Lily war sich sicher, dass es nie wieder passieren würde.

Sie nahm ein Blatt Pergament heraus und begann ihren Aufsatz über die Ähnlichkeit im Beschwören von Einfrierens- und Erhitzenszaubersprüchen zu schreiben. Zaubersprüche war ihr bestes Fach, und sie liebte es. Eine weitere Haarsträhne löste sich aus ihrem festen Pferdeschwanz und sie strich sie gerade hinter ihr Ohr, als Miranda den Schlafsaal betrat.

„Lily, ich habe ein großes Problem", beklagte sie sich, setzte sich neben Lily, die sich auf das Bett hatte plumpsen lassen. Lily seufzte und schloss ihr Buch.

„In Ordnung, erzähl es mir", sagte Lily.

„Ich kriege diese verdammte Zaubertränkeaufgabe nicht raus!", wetterte Miranda.

„Miranda, es ist ganz einfach. Du musst nur das Kapitel im Buch auf ein Blatt Pergament übertragen und du bekommst volle Punktzahl", beschwichtigte Lily.

„Was? Aber das ist so einfach! Diese verdammte Aufgabe ist so viel komplizierter als das", sagte Miranda verwirrt.

„Wenn du das Kapitel gelesen hättest, wüsstest du, dass es ausschließlich von Wahrheitstränken handelt", erklärte Lily nüchtern, „Es ist einfach nur Professor Kleins Art, zu prüfen wer es gelesen hat und wer nicht."

„Ich finde das blöd", verkündete Miranda und nahm ihr Buch heraus.

„Das sind viele Dinge", murmelte Lily, während sie ihre Lippe berührte. Sie öffnete ihr Zaubersprüchebuch und fing wieder mit ihrem Aufsatz an.

„Hey, Lily", rief Miranda (die mittlerweile auf ihr eigenes Bett gehüpft war), „Wie war dein Treffen mit James?"

„Blöd", sagte Lily. „Er ist so ein Arschloch."

„Habt ihr irgendwas Lohnendes gemacht?"

Nein, dachte Lily, er hat mich besinnungslos geküsst, ich wurde wütend und bin gegangen. „Nicht wirklich."

.-.-.

James lag auf seinem eigenen Bett im Siebtklässler Schlafsaal der Jungen von Gryffindor und starrte auf seinen Betthimmel.

„James, hast du diese Aufgabe für Klein schon gemacht?", rief Peter.

„Was?", schreckte James auf.

„Aufgabe. Klein", wiederholte Peter.

„Nö", sagte James. „Ich mache sie morgen nach Quidditch."

„Verdammt", murmelte Peter, während er versuchte, die kompliziert formulierte Aufgabe zu verstehen.

„Lily hat sie vermutlich gemacht", bot Remus an. Lily hatte eine verblüffende Arbeitsmoral. Sobald sie eine Aufgabe aufbekam, war sie erledigt - und zwar gut. Die Kehrseite davon war seiner Meinung nach aber, dass Lily sich nie entspannte.

„Sie ist in ihrem Schlafsaal", erwiderte Peter missmutig.

„Sie unterrichtet jetzt normalerweise die Zweitklässler im Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Remus.

„Nun, sie stürmte in ihren Schlafsaal, während sie etwas über Dummheit und einen Zaubersprücheaufsatz murmelte, bevor du vom Nachsitzen zurückkamst", erklärte Peter.

„James", sagte Remus und wandte sich um, „Wie war dein Treffen mit Lily?"

Nun, dachte James, sie küsste mich besinnungslos, und das ist gut. Hinterher stürmte sie wütend weg, und denkt, dass ich ein dummes Arschloch bin, und das ist schlecht. Sie hat noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen, und ich habe bereits Fantasien in dieser Richtung, und das ist schlecht. „Ganz gut."

„Es ist nichts passiert, was Lily wütend machen könnte?", fragte Remus.

„Nö", antwortete James. Und jetzt bin ich ein Lügner, dachte er innerlich.

Er brachte den Anblick, den Lily nach ihrem Kuss gegeben hatte, nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf. Diese geschwollenen Lippen, geröteten Wangen, und was ihn daran am meisten verführte, war die Tatsache, dass er der Grund dafür war. Sie war wirklich betäubend schön. Und er wollte sie. Normalerweise wäre das kein Problem, aber Lily musste ausgerechnet das sturste kleine Ding sein, das vorstellbar war. Es war eine Schande, dachte James, dass ein solch abscheuliches, stures Mädchen so aussah.

Sirius schlenderte sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst wirkend in den Schlafsaal.

„Und wo warst du?", fragte Remus neugierig.

„Bei Raven", sagte Sirius glücklich, „Sie ist unglaublich."

„Hast du den Zaubertränkeaufsatz geschrieben?", frage Peter hoffnungsvoll.

„Nö. Raven fragt Lily um Hilfe und lässt mich den Aufsatz dann morgen sehen", erklärte Sirius.

„Vielleicht sollte ich auch anfangen, mit einer von Lilys Freundinnen auszugehen", sagte Peter.

„Nun, Raven ist vergeben. Tut mir Leid, Kumpel", sagte Sirius. „Und während wir gerade dabei sind, ich muss etwas wirklich Spektakuläres an ihrem Geburtstag veranstalten."

„Warum? Kauf ihr einfach ein schönes Geschenk, und zähle darauf, dass Miranda ihre Überraschungsparty schmeißt", schlug Peter vor.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass ich die drei Worte sage, und ich will, dass es etwas wirklich besonderes wird", sagte Sirius.

„Du willst ihr sagen, dass du sie liebst?", schrie James.

„Danke, Krone", schimpfte Sirius, „Ich denke nicht, dass die Slytherins dich gehört haben."

„Tut mir Leid, Tatze", entschuldigte sich James.

„Wie auch immer", sagte Sirius. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich will, dass es sehr romantisch und ganz besonders wird. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Blumen sind immer schön", schlug Remus vor, „Und alle Mädchen lieben Schokolade."

„Zu gewöhnlich. Das macht jeder. Ich will, dass es unvergesslich wird", sagte Sirius. „Ich dachte an ein Abendessen bei Kerzenlicht, am See oder so."

„Warum fragst du nicht Lily oder Miranda?", empfahl Peter, „Sie kennen Raven besser als irgendwer anderes. Sie werden es wissen."

„Würden sie es Raven sagen?", fragte Sirius.

„Lily nicht. Das Mädchen kann ein Geheimnis wahren", sagte Remus. Er war der einzige, der wusste, dass Lily bescheid wusste über seine Verwandlungen und dass James, Sirius und Peter Animagi waren, die ihm während seiner monatlichen Verwandlungen Gesellschaft leisteten.

„Und Miranda?", sagte Sirius.

„Bei ihr weiß ich es nicht", sagten James und Peter gleichzeitig.

„Sie sieht so aus, als könnte sie es", brachte Remus seine Ansicht vor.

„Monny, du sagst das nur, weil du total in sie verknallt bist", beschuldigte ihn James.

„Ich denke einfach nur, dass es sehr angenehm ist, sie anzusehen", erwiderte Remus.

„Das ist es tatsächlich", stimmte Peter zu.

„Haben wir nicht gerade über mein Problem gesprochen?", rief Sirius aus.

„Egoist", sagte James.

„Nein, nur verliebt", sagte Sirius verträumt. „Sie ist fantastisch, und ich will, dass es perfekt wird."

„Gott, Tatze", sagte James, „Du machst mich krank."

„Du wirst es überleben. Also, wie ist die Sache mit Lily gelaufen? Ich will sie nicht um Hilfe bitten, wenn sie mehr als wütend auf meinen besten Freund ist. Ich denke nicht, dass es dann so besonders gut laufen würde", sagte Sirius.

„Er sagte, er war just fine, vielleicht... soweit in Ordnung", sagte Remus und sah James misstrauisch an.

„Aber Lily wirkte ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen", erinnerte sich Peter und tat dasselbe wie Remus.

„Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett", beschloss James. Er zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum zu und versuchte zu schlafen. Menschen waren verrückt, wenn sie verliebt waren, und es war gut, sagte sich James, dass er nicht dazugehörte.

.-.-.

Professor Klein blickte über die Ränder seiner Brillengläser auf die Klasse, die er eigentlich unterrichten sollte. Im Moment herrschte allerdings Unordnung. Dieser Potter-Junge hatte etwas mit Severus Snape angestellt, welcher es ihm heimgezahlt hatte, und ein kleines Handgemenge war ausgebrochen, bei dem die Gryffindors James verteidigten und die Slytherins Severus. Obwohl dies normal für seine Klasse war, würde ein wenig Zaubertränkeunterricht ihnen bei den bevorstehenden N.E.W.T. Examen von Vorteil sein.

„Klasse, setzen Sie sich! Sie werden zu Partnerarbeit aufgeteilt und auf der Stelle damit anfangen, einen Wahrheitstrank herzustellen!", rief Professor Klein. „Obwohl dies recht amüsant war, wird die Kunst der Zaubertränke, in der ich Sie unterrichten soll, ganz sicher im N.E.W.T. Examen vorkommen, welches Sie alle bestehen müssen. Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, Sie beide werden zusammenarbeiten, genauso wie Mr. Black und Mr. Pettigrew, Miss Johnson und Mr. Lupin, Miss Figg und Mr. Nott, Mr. Snape und Mr. Avery."

Während Professor Klein damit fortfuhr, die Klasse aufzuteilen, bemerkte James, dass Sirius Nott mörderische Blicke zuwarf, und Klein böse anblickte, dass dieser seine Freundin Nott zugeteilt hatte, welcher nicht schlecht aussah, vor allem für einen Slytherin. Remus schien ziemlich glücklich, mit Miranda zusammenzuarbeiten, und James war ebenfalls sehr zufrieden mit seiner Partnerin.

Raven trug ihren Kessel grimmig zu Nott hinüber. Sie warf ihr schwarzes Haar, die Quelle ihres Spitznamens, über ihre Schulter und schoss ihm aus blauen Augen einen wütenden Blick zu, sehr zu Sirius' Befriedigung.

Remus und Lily tauschten die Plätze, und James beobachtete ihren Körper dabei, wie er auf seinen zuging, und versuchte, sein Starren nicht auf gewisse verführerische Stellen fallen zu lassen. Sie warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu und er schenkte ihr ein Grinsen, das Mädchen normalerweise dahinschmelzen ließ. Diesmal allerdings wurde der Blick nur noch wütender.

„Du bist so ein Arsch, James", sagte sie und legte ihre Sachen neben seine.

„Ich bete dich auch an, Liebling", sagte James frech.

„Wie zur Hölle sollen wir diesen Trank brauen?", fragte Lily.

„Hey, schau nicht mich an. Zaubertränke ist dein Fach, nicht meins", sagte James.

„Oh, natürlich. Du bist Nummer drei in der Klasse, direkt hinter Snape", erwiderte Lily hämisch.

„Sie werden den zweitstärksten Wahrheitstrank herstellen, der existiert", kündigte Professor Klein an. „Kann ihn jemand benennen?"

Lilys hand schoss hoch, genau wie Snapes. „Lily", wählte Professor Klein.

„Vraidireserum", sagte Lily.

„Korrekt, Miss Evans. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Professor Klein. „Sie finden die Instruktionen jetzt auf der Tafel, und auf Seite 947 Ihrer Texte. Der Trank muss über Nacht sieden, sodass wir ihn morgen beenden sowie einen kleinen Test über seine Merkmale schreiben werden. Ihre Hausaufgabe ist es, zu lernen. Bitte beginnen Sie mit dem Brauen."

James entzündete ein Feuer unter dem Kessel. Lily öffnete ihr Buch auf Seite 947 und verzog das Gesicht.

„Dieser Trank ist so schwierig herzustellen", stöhnte sie.

„Zusammen, Lily, wird es unglaublich werden", sagte James doppeldeutig. Lilys grüne Augen trafen schockiert seine braunen, und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Ausdruck des Abscheus. Sie beugte sich über die Seite und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, offensichtlich, um seinen Kommentar zu ignorieren.

„Lily, du kannst mich nicht für immer ignorieren", sagte James. Er konnte sie für keine Minute ignorieren.

Das Wasser kochte.

„Oh doch, das kann ich. Tu die Spitzflügel rein", kommandierte Lily.

„Nein, kannst du nicht. Lily, du bist zu sexy, um mich zu ignorieren", schoss James zurück.

„Ich sagte dir bereits, mich anzumachen wird nicht bewirken, dass ich aufhöre, dich zu hassen. Ich werde dich immer hassen. Tu jetzt die Spitzflügel rein", sagte Lily.

„Süße, ich mache dich nicht an. Ich stellte nur die Wahrheit fest."

„Also sagst du, dass ein sexy Mädchen dich nicht ignorieren kann? Tu die Spitzflügel rein, Potter."

„Yeah. Alles, was ich tun muss, ist auf die richtige Art und Weise zu lächeln, und schon verknallen sie sich in mich."

„Du hast es nicht geschafft, dass ich mich in dich verknalle, und du wirst es nie schaffen. Tu die Spitzflügel rein."

„Nur so lange, bis ich einen Weg gefunden habe, dich umzustimmen, Liebling."

„Tu die gottverdammten Spitzflügel rein, Potter!", knurrte Lily. James tat die Spitzflügel hinein.

„Temperament, Temperament, Miss Evans. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass du ziemlich attraktiv aussiehst, wenn du mich anfauchst."

„Arschloch", murmelte Lily und schlug ihn, als er versuchte, einen Arm um ihre Hüfte zu legen.

* * *

_Vielleicht schaut ihr ja auch beim nächsten Kapitel wieder rein, wenn es um Remus und Miranda, eine Überraschungsparty, grüne Tränke und unübersetzbare Wortwitze geht! Ich würde mich wiedermal freuen:)_

_- Yanaya_


	3. Kapitel 3

_Disclaimer:_ Alles, was ihr wiedererkennt, gehört nicht mir. Alles, was ihr nicht wiedererkennt, gehört Bella Black. ... Ich? Wer bin ich? ;)

_Beta:_ Die wundervolle Avallyn :)

_Dank an: _**Elvira** (die Story ist 13 Kapitel lang – da gibt es noch einiges zu sehen! Danke für dein Review!), **Ac.** **Potterfan** (Tausend Dank! Ich geb mir Mühe), **sophie** (Dankeschön! Da bin ich ja wieder :)), **Avallyn Black** (und wieder zweimal! °g Dankeschön, du bist einfach die beste Beta! (auch mit dem Physik-Holzhammer °g)), **Maia May** (Ui, vielen Dank! Ich bemühe mich ;)), **amaretto** (uund... Update! Dankeschön!), **blub** (ich beeile mich – und ein ganz großes KNUDDEL! für all deine Reviews! Du bist großartig! °g), **sophie** (dieselbe? Heute:)), **Schokki** (oh ja, deshalb übersetze ich! ... und ich liebe Schokolade... °g)

_Auf geht's!_

.-.-.

Remus fügte die Spitzflügel in den Kessel hinzu, während Miranda kokett lächelte.

„Nun, was müssen wir als nächstes tun?", fragte sie.

„Gib die Weidenrinde rein", wies Remus sie an.

„Ich liebe Weiden", sagte Miranda, als sie die Weidenrinde hineintat, „Es ist so angenehm, darunter zu sitzen, vor allem, wenn man mit einem gewissen jemand da ist." Sie zwinkerte Remus zu.

„Wir müssen warten, bis es grün wird", sagte Remus. „Weißt du, dieser gewisse jemand ist vielleicht gar nicht so weit weg, wie du denkst, Miranda."

„Flirtest du mit mir, Remus?"

„Flirte nur zurück. Also, was hast du diesen Sommer gemacht?"

„Urlaub in Tahiti. Du?"

„Nur entspannt. Nichts besonderes." Remus versuchte, sich Miranda nicht in einem kleinen Bikini vorzustellen.

„Aber du bist besonders, Remus", flirtete Miranda.

„Einen kleinen Rat, Miranda. Du möchtest das vielleicht ein bisschen abmildern. Jemand könnte denken, dass du mehr anbietest, als du möchtest", empfahl ihr Remus.

Miranda hatte einen gewissen Ruf als kokette Frauund manche würden sie gleichzeitig auch Schlampe nennen. Miranda hatte sich nie wirklich darum gekümmert, was die Leute von ihr dachten, und sich ihren Weg zu vollen Punktzahlen geflirtet, ohne jegliche Anstrengung ihrerseits, bei jedem Gruppenprojekt, das in jedem Fach aufgegeben wurde.

„Ich kümmere mich nicht darum, was die Leute denken", sagte Miranda. Remus hatte das erwartet. Der Trank wurde grün, und Remus fügte das Indigo hinzu.

„Miranda, manchmal kann das, was die Leute denken, wichtig sein", sagte Remus, „Und wir werden diesen Trank gut machen."

Miranda rührte nachdenklich in dem Trank. „Ich vertraue dir, Remus", sagte sie sanft, fühlte Gefühle, die sie nicht fühlen wollte.

Lily stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. „Oh mein Gott! James, der Trank sollte zuerst grün werden, bevor du das Indigo hinzufügst!"

Professor Klein sah hoch und stöhnte. Es war eine Schande, dass die drei Top-Studenten dieses Jahres, Lily Evans, Severus Snape und James Potter, einander nicht ausstehen konnten, und alle in einer Klasse waren. Eigentlich, überlegte er, war es eher so, dass Lily Snape und Potter nicht ausstehen konnte, die ihre Gesellschaft beide zu genießen schienen.

„Miss Evans, das sollte das Ergebnis nicht beeinflussen", sagte er und blickte über die Ränder seiner Brille auf die Klasse.

„In Ordnung, Professor", sagte Lily widerwillig. Sie warf James einen böses Blick zu, der ihr sein breitestes Lächeln schenkte. Normalerweise würde es jedes Mädchen zum Schmelzen bringen, aber es ließ Lilys Blick nur noch grimmiger werden.

Sie wandte sich ab und rührte im Kessel, der sich in ein Marineblau verwandelte und die grüne Farbe komplett hinter sich ließ. James stand hinter ihr und zog an ihrem Pferdeschwanz. Lily schnellte herum, ihr Mund viel zu nah an seinem. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte, lehnte sie gegen den Tisch du bewegte seinen Mund zu ihrem.

Lily, die ihre Geschwindigkeit segnete, schlüpfte aus seinem Griff und trat zur Seite, um den Trank zu studieren.

Lily fühlte ihre Füße in gleichmäßigen Schritten auf den Boden trommeln. Sie liebe das Rennen, und die frühmorgendliche Septemberluft war dafür perfekt. Das Gelände von Hogwarts war wunderschön zu dieser Zeit des Morgens, und Lily liebte es, die Welt von Hogwarts erwachen zu sehen.

Rauch würde aus Hagrids Kamin aufsteigen, die Sonne über dem See aufgehen und kleine, nächtliche magische Kreaturen davon hasten, um den Tag zu verschlafen.

Wenn Lily verwirrt oder verletzt war, war rennen immer die beste Methode, ihren Kopf klar zu bekommen. Aller Schmerz und die Verwirrung schienen sich mit jeden Tritt ihres Fußes auf den Boden aufzulösen.

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht schön war. Petunia war sichergegangen, dass Lily sich dieser Tatsache schon mit zehn Jahren genauestens bewusst war. Lily glaubte, dass sie unattraktiv und rundlich war, und sie tat ihr bestes, um das unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ihr rotes Haar war zu hell, ihre grünen Augen und ihre blasse Haut konnten an dieser Tatsache nichts ändern.

Sie stach wie eine hässliche Krähe aus ihren taubenartigen Freunden heraus. Lily versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, während ihre Füße im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus auf den Boden trafen.

Also, warum in Gottes Namen tat James ihr das an? Er nannte sie schön, neckte sie und versuchte, sie bei jeder Gelegenheit zu küssen, aber Lily wusste es besser, als dass sie auf ihn hereinfallen würde.

Sie wusste, dass sie ganz und gar nicht schön war, und James trieb nur seine Späße mit ihr, wie er es schon seit der ersten Klasse getan hatte. Es war einfach nur eine Art umständlicher, völlig unreifer, äußerst peinlicher Jux.

Sie hasste ihn. Lily dachte, dass sie James wohl immer hassen würde.

„Okay, Lily, ich werde für Raven die beste Überraschungsparty schmeißen, die man sich vorstellen kann", sagte Miranda, während sie und Lily gemeinsam zu Antike Runen gingen. Raven hatte Arithmantik, und sie war bereits auf dem Weg zu ihrem Klassenzimmer.

„Miranda, das sagst du jedes Jahr", sagte Lily. „Es ist wirklich keine Überraschungsparty mehr. Wir haben jedes Jahr eine für Raven geschmissen."

„Du meinst, sie merkt es langsam?", fragte Miranda sarkastisch.

„Sag mir, dass du das nicht dein Ernst ist", sagte Lily.

„Wenn das so wäre, würde ich jetzt mit Raven knutschen (1)", sagte Miranda.

„Das war nicht wirklich witzig."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Miranda.

„Schokoladen- oder Vanilletorte?", fragte Lily, die sich Notizen machte, während sie nebeneinander her gingen.

„Schokolade, je dunkler, desto besser", erwiderte Miranda.

„Guss?"

„Schwarz und blassblau."

„Irre. Wer ist eingeladen?"

„Alle Gryffindors. Wir machen das im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Das machen wir jedes Jahr, Miranda."

„Ah ja? Dieses Jahr wird es unglaublich, Lils."

„Ich vertraue dir. Ich werde die Hauselfen heute Abend überreden, die Torte zu backen", beschloss Lily.

„Danke", sagte Miranda, als sie den Klassenraum erreichten. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander.

„Also, ich habe gestern in Zaubertränke bemerkt, dass du mit Remus geflirtet hast", sagte Lily vorsichtig, da sie ihre Freundin nicht unangenehm überraschen wollte.

„Er ist süß und mysteriös. Außerdem, alles was ich will, ist Spaß und keine Bindung, Lily. Das weißt du", erwiderte Miranda.

„Aber das ist Remus, Miranda. Was auch immer du tust, tu ihm nicht weh", riet Lily besorgt.

„Tigerlily, alles was ich will, ist Spaß haben. Keine Beziehung, keine Fesseln, keine Bindung." Miranda nahm ihr Textbuch heraus und legte es auf ihren Tisch. „Und ich denke, dass Remus der perfekte Typ ist, um mich mein Ziel erreichen zu lassen."

James hasste Vertrauensschülersitzungen. Lily leitet die heutige im Moment, und er langweilte sich zu Tode, obwohl Lily zu beobachten irgendwie unterhaltsam war.

„Und das beendet unser Treffen", sagte Lily und schloss ihr Notizbuch. James grinste erleichtert. „Gryffindors, wartet bitte noch einen Moment."

James stöhnte. „Klappe, Potter", sagte Lily.

„Warum mussten wir bleiben, Lily?", beschwerte sich einer der Gryffindorvertrauensschüler der fünften Klasse.

„Nun, wie ihr alle wisst, kommt Raven Figgs Geburtstag auf uns zu, und wie üblich werden Miranda und ich ihr eine riesige Überraschungsparty schmeißen. Wir wollen, dass die diesjährigen Party die beste wird, und wir beabsichtigen, so lang wie möglich aufzubleiben.

„Ich warne euch, jeden von euch selbstgerechten Vertrauensschüler, zieht keinem Hauspunkte ab. Versucht nicht, irgendjemanden ins Bett zu schicken. Versucht nicht, einen Lehrer zu rufen, oder jemandem die Stimmung zu verderben. Wenn es irgendeiner von euch das tut, schwöre ich bei Gott, dass ihr nicht nur meine Rache spüren werdet, sondern auch die von Miranda und Sirius. Ist das klar?", sagte Lily streng.

Roberte Stein, eine Vertrauensschülerin des sechsten Klasse, rückte ihre Brille zurecht und sagte: „Lily, das ist ganz und gar gegen die Regeln."

„Roberta, fang gar nicht erst an. Ich halte mich an alle Regeln, aber ich versichere dir, wenn du morgen Nacht auch nur versuchst, sie zu erwähnen, wirst du jede deiner Chancen, Schülersprecherin zu werden, zerstören", sagte Lily gefährlich.

„Fein", sagte Roberta grimmig.

„Jetzt könnt ihr alle gehen", befahl Lily. Die Fünft- und Sechstklässler hasteten hinaus. James berührte Lily am Arm und sie wirbelte herum, sodass sie direkt in sein Gesicht starrte. „Ich sagte, dass du gehen kannst, James", sagte Lily fest.

„Vielleicht will ich das nicht", sagte James und berührte ihr Gesicht. Lily sah gestresst und fertig aus. Ihre Augen schienen müde statt hell. Der Stress des Schülersprecheramts, der Hausaufgaben und der Planung für Ravens Party hatten sie offensichtlich geschafft. James hatte nicht wirklich geholfen als Schülersprecher, und er bereute es augenblicklich.

„James, ich habe eine Menge zu tun. Ich habe nicht die Zeit, mich mit dir herumzuschlagen", sagte Lily.

„Lily, du musst dich entspannen. Die Welt wird nicht auseinanderbrechen, wenn du eine Pause machst."

„Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach allein lassen?", rief Lily aus.

„Wenn ich das herausfinde, Lily, werde ich es dich wissen lassen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht da war."

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Mir geht es besser ohne dich."

„Nein, Süße, tut es nicht." James fuhr mit einem Finger über ihre Lippen und beobachtete, wie sie zitterten. Ihr Körper spannte sich. „Entspann dich, kleine Blume, ich werde dich nur küssen."

„Ich will weder deine Hände noch deine Lippen auf mir", sagte Lily und wich zurück.

„Doch, das willst du", sagte James und kam näher. Lily kannte die Abmessungen des Raumes gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie bald gegen die Wand gepresst werden würde. Sie blieb stehen und ließ James sich nähern.

„Potter, warum zur Hölle kommst du näher?"

„Um das zu tun." James fasste sie an der Taille und statt dass er sie küsste, kitzelte er sie. Lily, die unglaublich kitzelig war, begann hysterisch zu lachen, und wand sich von James weg. Er grinste. Lily sah wundervoll aus, wenn sie lachte. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und sie hatte das entzückendsten Grübchen in ihrer linken Wange.

„Runter, James!", quiekte sie, während er sie vorsichtig gegen die Wand manövrierte. Sie landete schließlich dagegen gepresst, James' Gewalt ausgeliefert. Plötzlich hörte James auf, sie zu kitzeln, und sah in ihre Augen. Er streifte ihren Mund mit seinem.

„Siehst du, das hat niemandem weh getan", sagte er sanft, berührte ihre Lippen wieder sanft mit seinen. Er küsste sie wieder, diesmal fester, und seine Zunge bat um Einlass in ihren Mund. Sie gewährte ihn, überraschenderweise, und James konnte nicht widerstehen.

Seine Hände lagen fest um ihre Taille, und ihre waren um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Sie begann, mit den Haaren in seinem Nacken zu spielen, und James zog das Band aus ihren Haaren, ließ die lange roten Wellen hinabfließen bis kurz unterhalb ihrer Schulterblätter.

Er hob eine Hand, und während sein Zunge weiter mit ihrer tanzte, spielte seine Hand mit ihrem roten Haar, ein Daumen streifte unabsichtlich ihre Brust. Er fühlte, dass eine von Lilys Händen seine Haare verließ und sich auf seine Brust presste. Er hob seinen Mund von ihrem.

„Geh von mir runter, James, und lass mich atmen", sagte Lily schwach. Es war der schwache Hauch von Angst in ihrer Stimme, der James augenblicklich zurückfahren ließ.

„Ich muss die Hauselfen dazu bringen, Ravens Torte zu backen", sagte Lily und presste eine Hand auf ihre Lippen.

Sie sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging, wobei sie James zurückließ, der ihr nachstarrte. James stöhnte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein unordentliches schwarzes Haar. Er rückte seine Brille zurecht, die beschlagen war.

Sie war wirklich anders. Die meisten Mädchen hätte ihn sie nehmen lassen, genau da, genau dann. Lily hatte ihn nur weggestoßen. Und das Problem war, dass James verdammt viel mehr von Lily angezogen wurde als von irgendeinem dieser anderen Mädchen.

„Miranda, du trägst ein ziemlich tief ausgeschnittenes Top", sagte Raven, während sie versuchte, ihre Arithmantikhausaufgaben zu machen.

„Tue ich das? Wie ist das bloß passiert?", sagte Miranda sarkastisch, während sie ihrMuggleshirt mit rundem Ausschnitt zurechtzog. Es hatte Ärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen, und sie trug einen kurzen schwarzen Rock, der ihre Beine ziemlich gut betonte. Sie schlüpfte in ein Paar schwarze Sandalen und grinste.

„Und wohin gehst du?", fragte Raven.

„Oh, ich treffe mich nur mit Remus. Ich brauche Hilfe mit meiner Sternenkarte für Astronomie", sagte Miranda und zwinkerte Raven zu.

„Miranda!", schimpfte Raven.

„Ich würde mich liebend gern mit dir unterhalten, aber ich habe ich gesagt, dass ich ihn im Astronomieturm treffen würde", sagte Miranda, begutachtete sich im Spiegel und zog ihr Shirt herunter.

„Der Astronomieturm! Miranda, tu das nicht", warnte Raven.

„Nun, es sind Astronomiehausaufgaben", argumentierte Miranda. Sie steckte ihre blonden Locken hoch, nur ein paar lockige Ranken umrahmten ihr Gesicht.

„Schau, das ist Remus, über den wir hier sprechen. Du hast keinerlei Absichten, nach Hogwarts in England zu bleiben, und wage es ja nicht, ihn etwas anderes denken zu lassen. Lass ihn sich nicht in dich verlieben, Miranda Johson", sagte Raven

„Nein, du schaust, Raven. Alles, was ich will, ist ein wenig Spaß, und ich denke, dass Remus der perfekte Typ für mich ist, um mit ihm Spaß zu haben. Es ist nicht mehr", erklärte Miranda. „Und jetzt werde ich gehen."

„Fein", murmelte Raven, „Einfach nur fein."

.-.-.

(1) Der wohl berühmteste Witz des Potterverse: _"Tell me you're not serious," Lily said. - "If I was, I'd have to be snogging Raven right now," Miranda said. _Unser Witz im Deutschen vielleicht nicht ganz so lustig, aber wir haben's versucht.

_Demnächst:_

Miranda und Remus bei den Hausaufgaben – was wird Miranda als nächstes tun?

Sirius Liebeserklärung – was er wohl tun wird?

Ravens Geburtstag – das dürfte lustig werden.

_Wir sehen uns am achten wieder:)_


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

_Disclaimer:_ Nachdem ich in meiner Internet-freien Zeit die Weltherrschaft übernommen habe (was Langeweile nicht so alles anrichten kann!), gehört alles mir, einschließlich T-Crashline. Dadurch konnte ich mich sofort wieder hinter den PC klemmen. Leider gab es in meiner Abwesenheit ein klitzekleines Hochwasser (wer Fernsehen geschaut hat, jaa, da unten hocke ich im Wasser!) und ich beschloss die Regierung wieder abzugeben. Nur habe ich deshalb auch kein Internet mehr (die Rache der kleinen! Ok, nie Internet gehabt...). Also, wie gehabt, nix meins.

_Beta:_ die großartige Avallyn Black, die sich bereit erklärt hat, auch von der anderen Hälfte der Welt aus weiterzumachen! °knuddel° (dieses Kapitel ist leider noch nicht gebetat, aber ich wollte ich nicht noch weitere Wochen hängen lassen! Wir holen die Verbesserung nach, versprochen :))

_Dankeschön:_ **Dragon coranzon **(dankeschön, ich geb mir Mühe! °knuddel°),** Avallyn Black **(wird auf der Stelle korrigiert. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, ich hab das auch total verplant! Hoffe, dir geht's gut! °schoki rüberreicht°),** Schokki **(whee, dankeschön! Ja, Miranda ist ganz schön... frei, aber in den nächsten Kapitel komt noch einiges auf uns zu °grins° ... oh, ich wünschte, ich hätte posten können! Aber so verpasst du nix ;)),** Ac. Potterfan **(danke! Das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller, versprochen!),** sophie **(danke! Jetzt ;)),** KabaKakao **(°grins° ja, der Witz ist irgendwie sinnlos. Aber egal. Dankeschön auf alle Fälle! °knuddel°),** bia **(weitergemacht hab ich, ich konnte nur nicht posten. Sorry, und danke!),** Matamy **(dankeschön! Es ist toll, wenn man merkt, dass jemand die Story auch wirklich gelesen hat und Fehler bemerkt hat. Wo genau ist dir denn was aufgefallen? Selber merkt man das immer nicht so °drop°),** PiaMcKinnon **(wow, habt ihr euch abgesprochen? ;) Dito, dir dasselbe wie Matamy. Dankeschön! Ich hoffe, es gefällt weiterhin :))

_Entschuldigung Dass Es So Lange Gedauert Hat:_ Ah, es ist unglaublich. Traut nix das pink ist und ein T davor hat. Es wird euch Kopf und Kragen kosten – und, uh, in diesem Fall mehr als drei Wochen Internet. Ich kann wirklich nix dafür, dass ich nicht ge-updated habe, stellt euch doch mal vor, DREI WOCHEN KEIN INTERNET! Horror!

... aber dafür hatte ich massig Zeit... °hint hint°

Also, hinterlasst ganz viele tolle Reviews und ich sehe, was ich tun kann! °g 

.-.-.

Remus beeilte sich, zum Astronomieturm zu kommen. Er wollte nicht zu spät kommen für die „Hausaufgabensitzung", die Miranda geplant hatte. Remus wusste, was sie tat, und er musste zugeben, dass ihm die Vorstellung gefiel.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, prallte er direkt mit jemandem zusammen und stieß die Person zu Boden. Er bemerkte das rote Haar und ein Schülersprecherinnenabzeichen und grinste. „Lily?"

„Remus?", sagte Lily.

„Was zur Hölle tust du hier?", sagte sie gleichzeitig und lachten dann.

„Ravens Geburtstagstorte organisieren. Die große Party steigt morgen Nacht", erklärte Lily.

„Miranda und ich arbeiten zusammen an unseren Sternenkarten", sagte Remus.

Lily hob eine Augenbraue. „Im Astronomieturm?"

„Ja. Warum?", fragte Remus und stand auf. Er reichte Lily eine Hand, und wie eine Prinzessin bei einem Ball nahm sie diese.

„Remus, Miranda ist nicht gerade unschuldig, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Und sie hasst Beziehungen und Bindung und das ganze Zeug. Sie glaubt nicht mal mehr an die Liebe. Sie verlässt England nach diesem Jahr. Sie will die Welt bereisen oder so etwas", antwortete Lily.

„Lily, das ist genau das, was ich will. Komm schon, Lils, ich kann keine richtige Beziehung haben. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sich jemand in mich verliebt. Ich bin ein Monster", sagte Remus sanft.

„Du bist kein Monster. Du bist der süßeste Kerl, den ich kenne, und du warst wie ein großer Bruder für mich, Remus", sagte Lily, ließ ihre Bücher wo sie waren und umarmte Remus.

„Lily, was Miranda will ist genau was ich will. Mach dir um alle anderen nicht so viele Sorgen, kleine Schwester", riet Remus, „Die Dinge werden nicht auseinanderbrechen, wenn du mal eine Pause machst." Er sah, dass Lilys Haar, normalerweise in einem festen Pferdeschwanz, lose und verwuschelt war. Es war auch länger geworden, bemerkte Remus.

„Remus, mir geht es gut. Sei einfach vorsichtig", warnte Lily.

„Lily, was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?", fragte Remus.

Lily fasste hoch und berührte es. „Es sieht nicht so schlecht aus, oder?"

„Es sieht gut aus", sagte Remus, „Warum hast du es offen gelassen?"

Lily versuchte, sich eine gute Entschuldigung auszudenken. „Mein Haarband ist kaputt gegangen." Sie hatte vergessen, dass sie nicht imstande war, Remus anzulügen.

„Richtig", sagte Remus. „Was ist passiert, Lily?"

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe. „Nichts, von was du wissen müsstest."

„Also, wie war euer Vertrauensschülertreffen? Irgendwas wichtiges passiert?"

„Großartig und nein", log Lily. Wie schaffte sie es, sich in solche Situationen zu bringen?

„Was auch immer du sagst, Schülersprecherin", sagte Remus nachsichtig. „Ich muss jetzt zu Miranda gehen."

„Tu das. Tschüss", sagte Lily, während sie die Bücher hochnahm, die sie getragen hatte, und ihre Tasche über eine Schulter warf.

„Tschüss", rief Remus und wandte sich zum Astronomieturm. Er ging hinauf und fand Miranda, die neben dem Fenster posierte und offensichtlich die Sterne studierte. Es lagen Kissen auf dem harten Steinboden.

„Hey", rief er. Miranda drehte sich um und Remus vergaß zu atmen. Sie trug ein tief eingeschnittenes Top und einen kurzen Rock. Er hatte ihre Beine nicht vergessen, obwohl die Hogwartsroben sie normalerweise verdeckten, und in diesem Rock zur Schau gestellt ließen sie seinen Mund trocken werden.

„Hey, Remus", sagte Miranda lächelnd und zwirbelte eine blonde Locke.

„Also, bei was genau brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Remus. Miranda zeigte ihm ein paar Sterne, die sie nicht identifizieren konnte, und Remus zeigte ihr, wie man sie einzeichnete.

„Brauchst du mit irgendetwas Hilfe?", fragte Miranda. Remus zeigte ihr einen Stern, den er nicht darstellen konnte, und sie zeigte ihm wie er es tun musste. Er bemerkte, dass wenn sie sich über das Blatt beugte, ihr Top ihm einen feinen Blick auf ihre Brüste gewährte.

„Du solltest besser an mich denken, wann immer du eins von diesen machst", sagte Miranda.

„Ich kann ohne visuelle Hilfsmittel an dich denken", erklärte Remus.

„Und was denkst du gerade?", sagte Miranda verführerisch.

„Ich denke, du versuchst, mich zu verführen."

„Ich denke, du hast Recht", sagte Miranda und knöpfte Remus' Hemd auf. Remus nahm ihre Hände, zog sie von seinem Hemd fort und küsste sie hart.

„Warum haben wir so lang gewartet?", fragte Remus, während er an ihrem Nacken knabberte.

„Ich wäre verdammt, wenn ich das wüsste", antwortete Miranda. Die Kleidung schien zu verschwinden, und Remus legte sie auf die Kissen.

.-.

James flog über das Quidditchfeld und genoss das Gefühl des Winds, der durch sein Haar strich. Nach dem heutigen Kuss mit Lily fühlte er sich so verwirrt wie nie. Lily war wunderschön. Sie war klug. Sie war unabhängig. Sie war ebenfalls stur, dickschädelig, frech und ungestüm. Und unschuldig, erinnerte er sich. Er hatte die Furcht gefühlt, als sie ihn fortgestoßen hatte.

James war daran gewohnt, alles zu bekommen, was er wollte. Er stammte aus einer wohlhabenden Zaubererfamilie, und die Mädchen fielen einfach zu seinen Füßen. Er war Sucher und Kapitän des Gryffindorteams, und er war Schulsprecher. Er hielt sich für einen loyalen Freund, und er hatte die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Lily Evans, wie er wusste, hielt ihn für einen arroganten Trottel.

Das Seltsame an Lily war, dass je weniger er sie begehren wollte, desto mehr tat er genau das. Er stellte sie sich vor, wie sie nach dem Kuss ausgesehen hatte, die Lippen geschwollen, die Wangen gerötet, ihre Augen dunkel vor Begehren. Sie war erregend und verführerisch, und die Tatsache, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie verlockend sie war, machte sie nur noch verlockender. James vollführte einen Wronski Bluff und ließ einiges seiner Anspannung heraus. Er flog hinauf, drehte Loopings und wirbelte herum, während er versuchte, sich zu entspannen.

Lilys Abbild weigerte sich, ihn zu verlassen.

.-.

„Schau, Tatze, du hast geschwindelt", behauptete Peter und deutete auf das Schachspiel.

„Habe ich nicht!", erwiderte Sirius. Er hatte Peter beim Schach geschlagen, was selten war, da Sirius kaum bis gar kein Talent für das Spiel hatte.

„Hast du doch!"

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch!"

Cassandra Black, Sirius' Schwester aus der fünften Klasse, murmelte etwas über „unreife Trottel".

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch!"

„Werden sie das die ganze Nacht lang machen?", wisperte Raven zu Cassandra. Sie hatte gerade ihre Arithmantikhausaufgaben beendet.

„Vermutlich", flüsterte Cassandra zurück.

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch!"

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch!"

Sirius warf Peter einen bösen Blick zu, hob dann seine Fäuste vor sein Gesicht, die Arme am Ellenbogen gebeugt, und schlug sie gegeneinander.

„Was zur Hölle war das?", fragte Peter.

„Es ist eine Möglichkeit, jemandem den Finger zu zeigen, ohne ihn wirklich zu zeigen", erklärte Cassandra. „Ich habe geweint, als er es das erste Mal gemacht hat."

„Oh, warum?", fragte Raven.

„Es war das erste Mal, dass mir bewusst wurde, dass ich cooler war als mein Bruder", sagte Cassandra und wandte sich zu ihrem Schlafraum.

„Ich sage immer noch, dass du geschwindelt hast", beschuldigte Peter ihn, als Sirius sich zu Raven auf die Couch setzte.

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch!"

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Hast du doch!"

Raven stöhnte. „Teufel auch."

.-.

Lily ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, verschwitzt von ihrem Lauf, als Miranda die Stufen heruntergerannt kam, die zu ihrem Schlafsaal führten.

„Lily! Ich wollte gerade nach dir suchen gehen! Komm hier hoch, sofort!", kreischte Miranda.

„Was? Warum?"

„Du musst anfangen, die für die Party zu richten", flüsterte Miranda.

„Mich zu richten? Miranda, ich habe zwei Stunden, und eine Hölle viel zu arbeiten", erklärte Lily.

„Zwei Stunden sind vielleicht gerade genug, um dich in etwas zu verwandeln, das an eine Frau erinnert, Tiger", sagte Miranda.

„Es kommt niemand, den ich beeindrucken muss", machte Lily sie aufmerksam.

„Niemand kommt, den du beleidigen musst", erwiderte Miranda und schleppte Lily die Stufen hinauf.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?", schrie Lily und zeigte auf das rote Kleid, das auf ihrem Bett ausgebreitet war.

„Nun, Lily, ich habe beschlossen, dass du, ich, Raven und die Jungs sich fein anziehen sollten. Es ist Ravens letzter Geburtstag in Hogwarts, weißt du", sagte Miranda.

„Das hat meine Frage nicht beantwortet", grollte Lily.

„Oh, das?" Miranda flatterte unschuldig mit den Augenlider. „Das ist das Kleid, das du heute Abend trägst."

Lily nahm es hoch. „Hier ist nicht genügen Stoff, um eine Fünfjährige zu bedecken!"

„Lily", sagte Miranda gefährlich, „Du trägst dieses Kleid."

„Fein", sagte Lily grimmig. Sie wollte nicht darüber streiten, und wenn es wirklich schlecht aussah, vertraute sie darauf, dass Miranda es ihr erlaubte, sich umzuziehen. „Ich kann mich alleine duschen."

„Gut", sagte Miranda. „Benutz das Badezimmer der Schülersprecherin."

Lily nahm das Kleid. „Ich hasse dich dafür, Miranda Johnson", murmelte sie, als sie hinausstakte.

Zufrieden machte sich Miranda daran, sich selbst ein Kleid herauszusuchen.

.-.

„Sirius, warum sind meine Augen verbunden?", fragte Raven, als Sirius sie hinausführte.

„Das wirst du sehen", antwortete Sirius. Er dirigierte sie zu einem Rosengarten den er, Remus, Peter und James während einem der Vollmondabenteuer entdeckt hatten. Er hatte weiße Muggel-Weihnachtslichter verzaubert, so dass sie in den Büschen hingen, und es sah hübsch aus, als die Sonne unterging. Sirius hatte ein Picknick in der Mitte des Gartens gerichtet.

Er zog die Binde von Ravens blauen Augen, und beobachtete, wie sie verzaubert im Garten herumschaute.

„Sirius Black, das ist... das ist... unglaublich, verblüffend, wundervoll", wisperte sie.

„Es ist nichts, verglichen mit dir", sagte Sirius ruhig. Er nahm eine ihrer Hände und küsste sie liebevoll. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Raven."

Das Paar setzte sich auf die rotkarierte Picknickdecke, und Sirius holte eine Flasche Champagner hervor. Er ließ den Korken knallen.

„Champagner? Sirius, wo hast du den her?", fragte Raven.

„Aus den Drei Besen", antwortete Sirius und küsste sie auf die Wange. Er holte ein paar Erdbeeren heraus und legte sie zwischen sie beide.

„Champagner und Erdbeeren? Nur für meinen Geburtstag?", sagte Raven.

„Nun, Raven, wir feiern auch etwas anderes", sagte Sirius sanft.

„Wirklich? Was?"

„Die Tatsache, dass ich bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt bin, Raven Figg", sagte Sirius.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", erwiderte Raven. Sirius küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

„Habe ich dir gesagt, wie wunderschön du heute Nacht aussiehst?", sagte er. Sie sah sehr hübsch aus, in diesem fließenden weißen Kleid.

„Nicht in den letzten fünf Minuten", antwortete Raven und küsste ihn wieder. „Du bist wundervoll, Sirius. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Ich könnte den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen, dich zu lieben", sagte Sirius.

„Bist du..?", fragte Raven.

„Noch nicht, aber bald, Liebling, bald", erwiderte Sirius. Er schenkte den Champagner in zwei kristallene Gläser und reichte ihr eines davon.

„Auf uns", brachte Raven den Trinkspruch aus, während sie in Sirius' Augen blickte.

„Auf uns", echote er, als sie mit ihren Gläsern anstießen.

.-.

Lily starrte in ihren lebensgroßen Spiegel. Das Kleid war eindeutig enthüllend. Das rückenfreie Kleid mit Nackenband schnitt tief ein, Richtung Nabel, in einem V-Ausschnitt. Hinten begann das Kleid knapp unter ihren Schulterblättern, und glücklicherweise bedeckte es, zumindest bis das Kleid endete, ziemlich hoch ihre Strumpfhosen. Sie schlüpfte in die roten hochhackigen Sandalen, die Miranda magisch für sie geschrumpft hatte, da ihre Füße klein waren, und erhielt eine Lektion in Physik. Sie ging die Treppen hoch, genau wie ihre Hemmschwelle.

„Schätzchen, hör auf, die Sorgen zu machen. Du siehst heiß aus!", rief Lilys Spiegel aus.

„Was auch immer", stöhnte Lily, die sich ziemlich ungeschützt vorkam. Sie berührte das Handtuch, das ihre noch immer feuchten roten Wellen festhielt, beschloss, kompromisslos zu sein und Miranda ihre Haare und das Make-Up erledigen zu lassen, und murmelte „Godiva", das Passwort, um den Durchgang zu öffnen, der von ihrem Badezimmer aus in den Schlafsaal führte. Sie trat langsam auf, unsicher, wie sie in den roten Abendschuhen gehen sollte.

„Wow, Lily, du siehst großartig aus!", quietschte Jennifer Smythe, eine von Lily, Raven und Mirandas anderen Schlafsaalkameradinnen, als Lily in den Schlafsaal trat.

Miranda umrundete Lily und war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. „Nicht schlecht, Tiger. Ich mache deine Haare und das Make-Up."

Miranda stieß Lily auf einen Stuhl vor einem Toilettentischchen, und Lily erkannte, dass es ihr in diesem Kleid unmöglich werden würde, sich hinzusetzen. Miranda nahm das Handtuch aus Lilys Haaren und sprach einen Trockenzauber darauf. Sie steckte es halbhoch, mit ein paar Strähnen, die frei fallend Lilys Gesicht umrahmten. Miranda trug Make-Up auf Lilys Pozellangesicht auf und drehte sie um, damit sie in den Spiegel sehen konnte.

„Oh mein Gott! Ich sehe aus wie ein Flittchen!", fluchte Lily laut.

„Lily, du siehst unglaublich aus", besänftigte Jennifer.

Miranda grinste. „Du siehst fantastisch aus, Lily."

Miranda, die einen sehr kleines schwarzen Kleid trug, trat in einem Paar schwarzen Stöckelschuhen zurück und beschloss, dass Lily perfekt aussah.

„Kommt schon, Leute. Wir müssen uns verstecken, bevor Raven und Sirius hierher kommen", sagte Miranda, die ihre Geschenke für Raven mitnahm. Lily, Jennifer, und Jennifers beste Freundin Joanna, auch eine ihrer Zimmerkameradinnen, folgte Miranda die Treppe herunter.

Als Lily herabkam stieß Remus einen tiefen Pfiff aus. „Lily, wow!", rief er. „Wäre ich deine Vater, würde ich dir sagen, dass du dich umziehen sollst!"

Lily lächelte ihn nervös an und kniete sich hinter eines der Sofas. James hatte sich, wie immer, nach Hogsmeade geschlichen, und es gab im Gemeinschaftsraum genug Essen, um den gesamten europäischen Kontinent zu verpflegen, außerdem Butterbier und andere Getränke, die dank Peter, Lily war sich da sicher, definitiv einen Schuss (1) hatten. Lily fühlte, wie sich zwei Arm um ihre Taille schlangen, und warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr.

„Lily-Blume, du siehst unglaublich aus", wisperte James in ihr Ohr. Das tat Lily seiner Meinung nach wirklich. Das Kleid schmiegte sich eng an jede Kurve, ihre grünen Augen schienen noch größer, ihre roten Wellen schienen sanft und berührbar und die entblößten Stellen ihres Körpers waren wunderschön.

Lily sah, wie die Lichter des Gemeinschaftsraumes erloschen. Einfach großartig, dachte Lily, sie war in einem knappen roten Kleid, James Potter hatte seine Arme um sie, und der Gemeinschaftsraum war komplett in der Dunkelheit versunken. Es brauchte keinen Idioten, um herauszufinden, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

„Du riechst gut", wisperte James und küsste ihr Ohrläppchen.

„Diese Idiotin, die sich selbst als meine beste Freundin bezeichnet, hat mich mit Zeugs angesprüht", murmelte Lily.

James küsste sie auf die Lippen. Als Lily nicht protestierte, weitete er den Kuss aus.

„James", murmelte Lily, „Raven wird gleich hier sein. Hör auf."

James küsste sie noch leidenschaftlicher und wisperte: „Ich kann nicht aufhören. Ich brauche dich, Lily."

Die Leidenschaft wurde noch größer mit James Enthüllung, und der Kuss hörte nicht auf. Sie ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund, und ließ seine Zunge die ihre lieben.

Lily riss sich von James los, als die Lichter des Gemeinschaftsraumes angingen, und schrie „Überraschung!", gemeinsam mit dem ganzen Haus, außer einem gewissen James Potter, der sich momentan in einem Schockzustand befand. Lilys Küsse hatten die seltsame Angewohnheit, ihm das anzutun.

.-.-.

_A/N: (1) die Getränke sind mit einem „Schuss" Alkohol versetzt_

_Bald kommt außerdem:_

_Mehr Spaß mit Ravens Party – vergesst nicht die Getränke mit dem Schuss Alkohol._

_Raven bekommt ihre Geschenke._

_Eine Analyse von James, für alle, die denken, er wäre pervers/arrogant – ihr werdet ihn besser verstehen._

_Peter stirbt. Nein, Moment, ich kann ihn nicht umbringen! Verdammt!_

_.-._

_... Persönliches: Ich war letzte Woche in Urlaub, yep, das auch noch, aber ich verspreche, mein möglichstes zu tun, dass es bis zum 8ten wieder ein neues Kapitel gibt. Außerdem gibt es im September ja noch ein spezielles Jubiläumsereignis, zu dem ich euch gerne beschenken möchte, und so weiter und so fort! Mit vielen Reviews könnte das alles übrigens schneller gehen ;) Obwohl ihr das schon ganz ganz toll macht. Ich bin der glücklichste Mensch der Welt:D_

_Rock on! Yanaya_


End file.
